


Where You Are Meant To Be

by cloudnoir



Series: The Art of the Escape [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnoir/pseuds/cloudnoir
Summary: Treville finds an unexpected, but not unwelcome, Musketeer lingering in the yard after dark.
Relationships: Aramis & Treville
Series: The Art of the Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Where You Are Meant To Be

⚜⚜⚜⚜

It was well past midnight when Treville returned to the garrison. A small matter that should have seen him back before moonrise, except Louis wanted to play chess. By candlelight. In the gardens. He got distracted mid-way through and ordered the Cardinal and Treville to play each other. 

Richelieu looked positively apoplectic when he checked him. Louis crowed like a madman. 

He took the Cardinal’s fuming as reward enough, but before his dismissal Louis had gifted him a bottle of Bordeaux to celebrate. 

Since he’d be sleeping in his office this evening, he had every intention of sampling it.  


Treville stopped short after entering the yard. 

The lone sentry near the bottom of the stairs was not one assigned to the duty roster.

Curious. Treville sighed. But, not entirely unwelcome. He might even be persuaded to share the bottle with him, though goodness knew he and his friends had pilfered enough of them from Treville over their careers.

“Aramis?”

“Ah! Good evening, Captain!” 

Curious and suspicious. The Captain moved round the long table.

“Do you have need to speak with me?”

Aramis slouched a bit lower but kept his expression neutral. 

“No, no.” 

His soldier smiled at him, broadly. “Did you have a nice evening, sir? Dinner with the King, then? You are getting back quite late.”

“Yes, it is quite late. And yes,” he sighed, “Louis decided he wanted to play games.”

“Doesn’t he always though?”

“Careful…” 

“Yes, yes” he didn’t apologize. And he didn’t move. In fact, that was the exact spot he’d been when his oft troublesome inseparables were making their own plans for the evening. 

“Have you been stood there all this time?”

“Well, the moon is particularly luminous tonight.”

Years of familiarity with the quirks of his men kept him from sighing. “Weren’t you meant to be meeting the widow Mar…?”

“Careful…” Aramis teased. 

“Change of plans then?” 

“Yet a man’s plans are often waylaid by distractions, Captain. And sometimes one must miss a communion with a beautiful woman, for the communing with the glory of Nature herself.”

Very. Suspicious. 

“And tell me, Aramis, are you planning a religious experience with the sunrise?”

“Not for me to say, sir. As God and the Heavens will it, I shall be where I am meant when I am meant to be there.” 

He shrugged against the post he leant on looking self-satisfied at his answer. At the chiming clink they both realized his error. His mustache slowly lowered as his lips flattened from their smile. 

“More training with Porthos, then?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Been stuck there this whole time, have you?"

“Yes, Captain.”

“Athos assisting him?”

This brought a sighed, “yes, Captain.”

Aramis gave up trying to be subtle and wriggled back against the post, most likely renewing his attempts at getting free now the ruse was up. He met Treville’s gaze from under his brow in what Treville had come to know as a contrite version of the stare, it never persuaded him towards empathy yet. “He picked the location.”

“Did he?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Aramis wasn’t looking at him as he tried to crane to see behind the post. 

Treville wondered how many times he’d done so these past hours. 

“What was the bet for this time?”

“Ah, there wasn’t one…they thought it might expedite the matter if I had a more…amorous incentive?”

“Your prior meeting?”

Aramis nodded slowly. 

“Clearly not.”

“No.” His face became unguarded, a little moue crossing the handsome features. Treville would never admit that was the expression that saved Aramis’ skin countless times over the years. 

“Of course, my lack of escape is by no means a besmirching of the perfection of the lady in question, you understand?”

“Naturally.” 

“It is all to me, I am afraid.” Aramis sighed. 

“So it seems. I’d best leave you to it, far be it from me to prevent a man’s education.” 

Aramis tracked him silently as he moved up the staircase. 

On reaching the balcony, he called down to the trapped man, “Just make sure you’re where you are meant to be when muster is scheduled.”

“Of course, Captain!” 

He shook his head at the cheery reply.

⚜⚜⚜⚜

**Author's Note:**

> Idek. It's a plot bunny run amok from Whumptober musings? It's not at all necessary to read the other fic. I'm debating more snapshots on this, we'll see. Besides...who doesn't want to imagine Porthos chaining Aramis up all over France to "help him learn." And possibly d'Artagnan? Never Athos though, naturally. ;)


End file.
